The present invention concerns a fastening element for a toilet seat including a base member which is to be fixed to the toilet pan and at least one arm which is to be fixed to the toilet seat ring and/or the toilet lid. The invention further concerns a toilet seat with a fastening element of that kind.
A toilet generally comprises a toilet pan and cover members for the opening of the toilet pan. The cover members are connected to the toilet pan pivotably movably about a horizontal pivot axis so that they can be pivoted into a position of opening the toilet pan. One of the cover members is generally formed by a toilet seat ring which is also referred to as the toilet seat member and which in the condition of being pivoted closed extends over the edge of the toilet pan in order to permit a person to sit more conveniently and comfortably on the toilet. In addition the cover members generally include a toilet lid which closes the opening of the toilet pan when it is not in use.
The toilet pan and the above-mentioned cover members have to be pivotably movably connected together by way of a suitable fastening element. Two perpendicular through bores are provided in the rearward region of the toilet pan for mounting such a fastening element to the toilet pan which generally comprises ceramic. In the case of known fastening elements, secured to each of the through bores in the toilet pan is a respective base member having a pin which firstly points upwardly and which then bends over at a right angle into the horizontal. In that case the horizontally extending end portion of the pin is parallel to the pivot axis of the cover members. In that arrangement, a hinge connection to the cover members can be of such a design configuration that an arm which is to be fastened to the toilet seat ring and/or the toilet lid, with a suitable bore for receiving the pin, is pushed over the horizontally extending end portion of the angled pin. The arm is thereby mounted on the pin rotatably about the pivot axis. Fastening the arm to the toilet seat ring or the toilet lid respectively, which is effected on the other hand, in that manner provides the desired hinge connection. The above-mentioned arm can possibly also be formed integrally with the toilet seat ring or the toilet lid respectively.
The procedure for fitting an element of that kind is such that firstly the arms are fastened to the toilet seat ring or the toilet lid respectively, which can be effected for example by a screw connection. Then the base members with the angled pin ends are fitted into the through bores in the arms and the unit which is assembled in that way is fitted onto the toilet pan and fastened through the above-mentioned holes in the toilet pan. The above-indicated fastening procedure can possibly also take place in the reverse sequence, that is to say, beginning with fastening the base members to the toilet pan. At any event the result is a permanent connection between the toilet pan and the cover members, which can be undone only by extensive measures such as releasing screws. This means that rapid and temporary removal of the cover members from the toilet is not possible. That however gives rise to problems in regard to hygiene as the constricted and concealed regions around the fastening element cannot be properly cleaned.
The object of the present invention was to improve a fastening element of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, in such a way as to permit complete and hygienically satisfactory cleaning of the toilet.
That object is attained in that, in a fastening element for a toilet seat which includes a base member to be fastened to the toilet pan and at least one arm to be fastened to the toilet seat ring and/or the toilet lid, a quick-action fastening is provided between the arm and the base member. The quick-action fastening permits rapid release and renewed fastening of the cover members (toilet seat ring, toilet lid) from the toilet pan so that those members can be removed without any problem in particular during cleaning of the toilet. That means that the entire toilet pan as well as the cover members can be well cleaned, in which respect in particular also the cover members can be taken away for cleaning at another location which is more appropriate for that purpose.
There are various possible options available in regard to the configuration of the quick-action fastening. In the simplest case the fastening element which is discussed in the opening part of this specification and which is known from the state of the art can be modified in such a way that, instead of the bore which is closed all around, the arms have pincer-like resilient elements which can be fitted onto the horizontally angled pin element of the base member similarly to a clothes-pin.
A preferred configuration of the fastening element however provides a sleeve member which is arranged between the arm and the base member and which is rotatably movably connected to the arm, wherein means for quick-action fastening of the two members to each other are arranged on the sleeve member and on the base member. Arranging the sleeve member as an intermediate member between the arm and the base member affords the advantage that the hinge axis for the pivotal movement of the cover members can be designed separately from the quick-action fastening and can thus be optimised in terms of the properties to be required such as strength and resistance, smoothness of operation and the like. In the same manner, independently thereof, the quick-action fastening can be optimized for the purpose thereof, without compromise.
The means for a quick-action fastening between the sleeve member and the base member preferably comprise a push-in connection, wherein the push-in direction is advantageously perpendicular to the pivot axis. A push-in connection is distinguished in that two members are connected together by way of a plug element on the one member and a corresponding coupling on the other member, by means of a movement in the push-in direction, which is generally in a straight line. Orienting the push-in direction in perpendicular relationship to the pivot axis of the cover members has the advantage that in that way the cover members can be pulled off the toilet pan without having to be moved to the side. Movement to the side in that fashion could give rise to problems in regard to space, depending on the conditions at the place where the toilet is disposed.
A push-in connection between the sleeve member and the base member can preferably be obtained by a pin being arranged on the base member in perpendicular relationship to the pivot axis and by the sleeve member having a bore corresponding to the diameter of the pin. The sleeve member with the parts fastened thereto (arms, toilet seat ring, toilet lid) can then be pushed with the bore onto the pin on the base member, the outside diameter of the pin corresponding to the inside diameter of the bore, except for a play which is to be predetermined. Preferably, the bore of the sleeve member is of a slightly tapering configuration in order to permit an increasingly self-arresting fit for the pin. By virtue of being pushed onto the pin, the sleeve member is fastened on the toilet pan in such a way that it can only be pulled off by pulling in opposite relationship to the push-in direction. With the preferred perpendicular orientation of the pin on the base member, that pulling-off direction also faces perpendicularly upwardly so that generally the push-in connection cannot come lose by chance during the normal movement of the cover members.
In addition however for the sake of safety the pin may also have clamping members. They can prevent the sleeve member from being unintentionally pulled off as firstly the clamping devices have to be released or a corresponding clamping force has to be overcome. Preferably, a clamping member can be embodied by at least one spring ring which is arranged in a groove extending around the pin. The spring ring is of a size corresponding to the inside diameter of the bore in the sleeve and serves to stabilize the sleeve in the fitted condition.
The pin which projects perpendicularly upwardly from the base member is preferably arranged eccentrically on the base member. In other words, it is not aligned with the fastening axis of the base member on the toilet pan. The base member can be screwed on along the fastening axis in particular with corresponding screws in the holes provided for that purpose in the rearward region of the toilet pan. The eccentric position of the pin then means that the exact position of the pin can still be varied within limits and thus adapted by a rotary movement of the base member about the fixing axis.
The provision of a connection, which is rotatably movable about the pivot axis, between the sleeve member and the arm (or the arms) can be such that the sleeve member and the arm each have respective bores which are arranged in alignment in the direction of the pivot axis and in which is arranged a pin member for forming a rotatably movable connection between the sleeve member and the arm. In this case the pin member may have in particular a transverse bore in perpendicular relationship to the axis of the pin member. With the above-mentioned configuration of the fastening element with a pin on the base member, which fits in a corresponding bore in the sleeve member, that pin can engage into the transverse bore in the pin member and thereby arrest the pin member to prevent displacement in the direction of the axis of the pin member. That prevents the hinge joint from falling apart.
The pin member is preferably arranged non-rotatably in the sleeve member. It can then be arranged only in given angular orientations in the sleeve member, which in particular ensures correct orientation of the transverse bore.
The invention further concerns a toilet seat characterized in that arranged between the toilet seat ring and/or the toilet lid on the one hand and the toilet pan on the other hand are at least two fastening elements of the above-indicated kind. Two fastening elements of that kind ensure that the cover members are securely fitted on the toilet pan. In that respect, when providing a push-in connection of the kind described hereinbefore, the push-in directions of the two fastening elements should face in the same direction so that all fastening elements can be simultaneously pushed by a parallel movement onto the base members on the toilet pan.